A Calex Valentine's day
by GreyWinchester007
Summary: A little short based of the characters from River Winter's story; Song Remains the Same.


** This is a little short for River Winter's story Song Remains the Same featuring the pairing of Castiel and her character Alex Winchester. Hope you enjoy! I'm just writing this from the time where Alex was kept at Bobby's house and Cas is out fighting.**

It was just another holiday. A stupid, unimportant holiday that Alex didn't care about one bit. Valentine's day. Not once had it ever been an important holiday to her, normally she could wave it off as just another day. Dean would grab a box of cheap gas station chocolates, give her a kiss on her cheek and that was that. It never bothered her that she didn't have a "special someone" to love on this day. But today was different. No matter how hard she tried to not care about today, Alex really did.

The only reason this year was different was because she was a married woman. Of course there were only a few people who knew this, fifty percent being the couple but it didn't change the fact that Alex and Castiel were husband and wife. Today was their first Valentine's day as a married couple. And she had no idea where her spouse was. If he was injured, who was fighting by his side, and when he would be back by her side.

Finally getting herself out of bed Alex decided to clean herself up just a little bit. Maybe Cas would remember what today was and find some time to come visit her. If he did she didn't want to look like she did in this moment. Her hair was scattered on her head in a giant mess, there were bags from lack of sleep under her eyes, and on her body was an old Led Zeppelin shirt that used to belong to Dean. Today out of all days maybe she could try to fix her appearance just a little. But it wasn't like Alex cared about the holiday.

Finally clean and dressed in a semi girly top and jeans she marched down the stairs. Bobby was gone on a hunt with one of his old friends, so here she was left all alone. Bored out of her mind, and awaiting something that might not even happen Alex sat down at the desk and began some research. It was better to do something useful instead of pacing around drinking alone. Hours and two beers later the little phone to her right began to ring. DEAN showed up on the screen.

"Hey Al, Happy Valentine's day!" Her big brother practically yelled into the phone.

Unable to hide the smile on her face she set down her beer. "You too Dean. So where's my box of chocolates?"

Taking the joke seriously Dean muttered "Shit. I'm sorry I completely forgot kiddo. I'll make sure when we come to visit you'll have a box."

"It's fine Dean! I was just messing around anyways."

There was a little laughter from the other line. "Whatever you say. Anyways, where's loverboy? He planning some romantic dinner?"

Rolling her eyes Alex closed the book. "Don't be like that. He's busy, I understand. Plus I don't even care about Valentine's day."

"Yeah, tell that to your romance books." Alex held in a chuckle, her brother had never been good at comebacks. "Well I've got to go Al. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Hanging up the phone Alex went back to her research and beer. She'd never admit it to anyone, even herself that it was depressing her being alone today. Even if Cas couldn't be here her brothers would've done just fine. Being mute for a majority of her life gave her enough time to be alone. The silence bothered her more now than it ever had.

With the day passing by it seemed like Cas wasn't showing up. And when the sun finally set that night Alex chose it'd be better to go to bed instead of drinking away the blues like a loner on a Friday night.

But just as she found herself crawling into the covers Castiel appeared right next to her bed. Feeling a smile creep up to her lips Alex immediately jumped into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his body she buried her face into his shoulder taking in that he was really here. His strong hands found their way to the back of her head and back.

Pulling back she excitedly exclaimed "Happy Valentine's day Cas!" Without letting him answer she found herself unable to hold back. Their lips met for just a moment before Castiel drew back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come sooner. If I'd known what today was I would've gotten you something Alex." Cas apologized feeling guilty.

Smiling she once again wrapped her arms around him. "It's fine Cas. I'm just glad you're here." And with that they started their night.

The sunlight brightly shown through the single window in the attic where Alex lay asleep. Pulling the covers over her naked body she opened her eyes and sat up. Her room was full of cheesy teddy bears, and bouquets of roses. There was a giant box of chocolates sitting on the floor next to her with a card. The cover was two owls sitting together. Opening it the little message was "Owl always love you." On the other side was Cas's handwriting.

Alex,

I was unsure of what to get you. So I got you all this. I'll return to your arms as soon as I can. I love you. Happy valentine's day.

Holding the card to her heart a smug and genuine smile appeared on her face. Maybe Valentine's day wasn't a dumb, unimportant holiday after all.

**I know it's short but I figured I would just write something short and simple. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
